The invention relates to a device placed in the terminal part of a plant for packaging box shaped products, in particular parcels liable to lose their shape, of the type wrapped in waterproof paper, in which the said parcels are grouped into batches of parallel rows prior to their being inserted into suitable containers ready to be transported to the sales and consumption points.